He's Back Again
by Philip-Of-The-Popped-Corn
Summary: Harry and Ginny are having problems a night before their wedding. But is it all Harry's fault? Or is an old foe back from the dead once again?


"Don't talk to me Harry." Ginny said angrily storming away from Harry who could only watch her leave.

He screwed up, he knew that. But there was nothing he could do to take it back, unless he used a Time Turner, but Hermione had hers locked up somewhere for safekeeping. Harry pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and pressed a button then waited, pacing back and forth across the narrow ally waiting for his best mate to pick up.

"Hullo? HULLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Ron shouted loudly, Harry flinched and held the phone away from his ear.

"How many times do I have to tell you Ron! You don't have to shout!" Harry smiled as Hermione's voice floated through the phone.

"Sorry Hermione!" Ron shouted, "Harry? It is you Harry isn't it?" he said in a normal voice.

"Yah it's me. Look, if Ginny comes round there could you…" he trailed off, unable to think of something for Ron to say that would make this whole situation better.

"Ginny? Why would Ginny come round here? Aren't you supposed to get hitched tomorrow?" Harry sighed sadly.

"Yah, if she'll still take me…"

"Harry, what did you do to my sister!" Ron shouted angrily. "Did you hurt her? Remember what I told you Harry! Remember! I said I was fine with it as long as you didn't hurt her because then I'd have to hurt you!"

"For Merlin's sake Ronald!" Hermione shouted, "Harry?" she said softly having apparently taken the phone away from Ron. "What did you do Harry? Is Ginny alright?"

"Well I… um… I might have… well…" Harry said looking for the right words. "Cho might have come round today…"

"Oh no, you didn't Harry! Did you?" Hermione said breathing heavily into the phone, the distant sound of chirping birds sounded from behind her voice.

"Well… I-I don't think so…" He said rubbing his forehead trying to remember what exactly had happened.

_Harry walked through the garden to the small home that he and Ginny had been living in for three years. The flowers were recently watered and the bushes trimmed. Everything was ready for the wedding. He smiled happily up at the sky. There was nothing that would ruin the happiness of tomorrow. No Voldemort. No Death Eaters. No threat of death hanging above their heads. Nothing to ruin the happiest day of his life._

_ He smiled softly and walked through the back door and into the kitchen. He ran his hand along the new counters and flicked the switch off as he exited the room and walked into the living room. He pulled his wand out of his back pocket and flicked it absentmindedly at the fireplace, in which a merry fire immediately appeared. He sat down on the couch and began reading the Daily Prophet. Nothing can ruin it, he thought to himself one last time._

_ Harry shouted as suddenly there was a loud CRACK and Cho Chang was suddenly standing in front of him drenching wet. _

_ "Sorry Harry!" she said hastily picking up the paper and putting it back on the end table. "Didn't mean to startle you!" _

_ "W-what are you doing here Cho?" Harry asked standing up trying to ignore the pull of past emotions running through his body. _

_ "I-well…" she blushed, "I wanted to talk to you Harry. Is Ginny here?" _

_ "No, she's off with Mrs. Weasley shopping for…" he racked his brains searching for the answer when it failed to present itself to him he said; "something for the wedding." _

_ "Oh, well… that's good then. Fancy some butter beer?" She asked pulling two bottles out of her purse. _

_ Harry smiled, "Hermione teach you that charm as well?" Cho laughed lightly and nodded passing a bottle into Harry's hand. Harry twisted the cap off and took a drink and smiled happily as warmth flooded through his body. _

He had a hard time remembering what happened after that, just bits and pieces here and there. Cho leaning over him whispering in his ear. Cho slowly taking her clothes off and leaning up against Harry's naked chest. Ginny walking in, and running out crying. Cho gathering up her clothes and leaving with another CRACK. And then Ginny running away from him in the alley.

"Harry, did you do anything?" Hermione repeated anxiously.

"Hermione… I think Cho drugged me…" Harry said slowly, hardly able to believe it himself.

"What?"

"I-she came over and gave me some butter beer… then I can't remember what happened after that"

"Harry, why would Cho drug you? She's dating Oliver Wood now, I thought that she was over you…" Harry nodded vigorously, then, realized that Hermione couldn't see what he was doing.

"I thought she was too. I mean it's been-" Harry trailed off as something happened that hadn't happened in six years.

Something that wasn't supposed to happen anymore… he had made sure that it didn't. Harry's scar began to prickle. Harry dropped the cell phone on the ground and reached his hand up to his scar. He cried out suddenly as the prickling accelerated into a pain he had only felt when he had been around-

"Why Harry! It's been a long five years hasn't it dear boy?" Harry fell to the ground shouting in pain as Lord Voldemort advanced towards him, his ruby red eyes glaring hatefully down at Harry.


End file.
